In Secret
by sugar-quill-93
Summary: [AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm running out of places for our OTP to fuck, so if you have any requests please let me know!] Hermione and Draco keep finding themselves in secret corners of Hogwarts castle. Good ol' Dramione Smut. Started out as a one-shot, but I'm adding more chapters. Please leave a review and a request!
1. Empty Classroom

Hermione couldn't believe herself as she walked down the corridor toward the empty classroom they had agreed upon. Every step she took, she cursed herself, but she didn't turn back, she didn't even hesitate. How had it come to this, how could she let herself say yes to him again, how could she be going back to him? As soon as she thought about him, a heat flared up between her legs and answered the question.

She wrapped her cloak around herself tighter and walked faster. The door was open, he was already inside.

"Granger," he said in a low vibrating voice as she entered and shut the door behind her. He was leaning against the desk at the head of the classroom, blonde hair illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window.

"Keep my name out of your fucking mouth," she said dropping her cloak as she walked towards him. He smirked at her again. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, then unclasped her bra and took her hair out of the ponytail it was in. He saw what she was doing and followed her lead so that by the time she had reached him he had pulled his shirt off too. Their bare chests met and a spark like electricity lit up their skin. Draco's mouth found hers immediately, his hands cupped her ass and lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him and let herself be carried to the desk where he laid her on her back and pulled off her skirt and panties.

He kissed her fiercely, tugging at her lips with his teeth, grabbing her arms and holding them over her head as he bit at her neck. She moaned loudly, the heat between her thighs growing. His teeth found her right nipple and he started teasing it with his tongue. She moaned again, unable to contain herself.

"You can say my name, Granger, I won't mind," he said looking up at her as one his hands slipped between her legs. She resisted the urge to moan again, instead sitting up to look him in the eye.

"I'm not going to," she said angrily, "I can't even believe I'm here."

Draco gave her a smile, "Am I really that terrible?" He flicked his thumb across her clit, forcing a shudder through her body.

"Yes, you're the worst."

Draco's smile disappeared. "You know, Granger, I'm going to make you regret saying that."

He knelt down between her legs and took in the heady scent of her sex. She was already wet for him, she was starving for him, but she was too stubborn to admit it. He decided that he would make her beg instead.

Hermione's head fell back as soon as Draco's tongue parted her lips. She felt his hand spreading her pussy and her clit start to throb as he licked her. She bit her lip to stop from crying out but her hips pressed against his face. He slipped a finger inside of her, making her bite down harder. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second as he pumped his finger- no, 2 fingers now- in and out of her tight hole. His tongue continued to play with her clit. She was bursting and her hips bucked against his face. He pinned her to the table with another arm so she couldn't move, all the while moving his fingers faster and faster.

Then all of a sudden he was hovering over her, his hands held hers down to the table over head. His face was very close to hers and her sex was throbbing with unfulfilled lust.

"Do you want to come?" He asked her. She whimpered in submission, but he wasn't having it.

He slipped his hands under her and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. One hand grabbed her hair to pull her towards him. She could feel the cut of his abs against her back and the solid feel of his dick pressing against her ass through his pants. His other hand reached around and pulled at her left nipple. A wave of wetness rushed out of her again.

"I asked if you wanted to come," he said, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The teasing was brutal, she could barely put two words together, instead she moaned.

"Say my name, Granger, fucking say it."

She broke instantly, hating herself for not having more resolve. But her body was aching with need. She needed him and as much as she hated that about herself, she couldn't deny it

"Yes Draco, I want you to make me come. Please make me come."

He smiled as he removed his pants. His dick was hard as a rock.

"That's a good girl," he said. Hearing her say his name was the last push he needed.

He plunged himself inside of her, nearly moaning himself as he did. She felt fantastic around his cock, tight and wet and warm. This is why he kept coming back to her, as much as he hated it.

He slapped her ass as hard to show her how much he hated the feeling of her wrapped around him. He yanked her bushel of hair because he hated the way she said his name. He bit her neck hard enough to leave bruises to punish her for the way she moaned whenever he touched her.

Every time he broke his resolve and asked her to meet him, he hated himself. And every time she agreed to it, he hated her for making him feel this way. With each thrust of his hips he showed her just how much he hated her, until finally he exploded inside of her in a blind rage. He could feel the wetness as he pulled out of her, see himself spilling out of her, and hated every moment of it.

He collapsed on top of her and they both thudded into the desk, panting. She was quivering, still in the throes of an orgasm, he slipped a hand in between her legs to punish her further.

"No," she moaned, putting an arm behind her around his neck, in his hair, "I can't."

"I don't care," Draco breathed into her ear, pumping her clit hard and fast with his fingers until she was shaking beneath him, pulling at his hair. She had gone silent, too far gone to moan or make a single noise. He felt her cum all over his hand and finally he pulled away.

He got up off the desk and pulled his pants back up around his waist. She was still crumpled on the desk, recovering from her most violent orgasm yet. He collected her clothes from the floor and brought them to her. She sat up, still naked in the moonlight, looking dazed and ridiculously beautiful. He slipped a hand into her hair and kissed her thoroughly, savoring the feel of her full lips on his. He hated that he could not get enough of her

Draco put on his shirt and leaned back up against the desk to watch as Hermione dressed herself.

"Hey, where did my panties go?" she asked him, looking around and under the desk.

He held them up, and let them dangle off his finger, "What, these?"

She looked up and him and narrowed her eyes, "Give them back."

"Come get them," he said, lifting them higher and out of her reach. She clawed at the lace but was unable to grab it. Draco slipped a hand under her skirt and savored at the feel of her ass in his hand again.

"Hey!" she snapped taking a step back and glowering at him. Her hand streaked across his face. Rage flared up in Draco again, no one had ever hit him before. Except for her, he remembered, getting even angrier. Back in the third year. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around so her back was against his.

"Here are your fucking panties," he said through clenched teeth, thrusting the lace into her free hand, "And if you ever hit me again, I'll show you what real pain is. Understand?"

She fought free of his grasp and pulled the lace up between her legs where it disappeared under her skirt.

"Oh, I understand," she snarled, "You touch me again without my permission and I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

"So that's how it is," he snarled back.

"That's how it is." She turned on her heel and started to leave.

Draco watched the sway of her hips as she walked, saw the cream colored skin of her neck as she pulled her hair back up. There was a bruise already forming there, one he had made. He bit his lip, but somehow the words came out anyway.

"Tomorrow, Granger? Same place." He started but before he could finish, Hermione had whipped around.

"The Restricted Section of the library, same time. Don't be fucking late and don't fucking say my name."

And with that she disappeared out the door.


	2. Restricted Section

When Draco walked into the Restricted Section, Hermione was already there, curled up on a chair, nose buried in a book.

"Am I late," Draco said, interrupting her reading. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I was already in here studying."

"Why am I not surprised," Draco said, "What class are you studying for?"

Hermione snapped her book shut, "No. We are not talking about school. If I wanted to talk about school I would be with Ron."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Draco asked. She stood up suddenly and grabbed him by the arms. With a grunt, she pushed him into the chair.

"I don't want to talk at all," she said. She fell to her knees and unzipped his pants. His cock was already starting to get hard, just at the sound of her voice. He smirked at her as she ran her hands over him took him in her mouth, his head rolled back. He gathered her hair into his hands and let himself feel her. Her practiced tongue knew exactly what to do as her hands continued to pump his dick. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat and couldn't help but enjoy the little noises she was making.

He closed his eyes, nearly at the edge when she stopped and pulled away. Anger flared up in him.

He hated when she did that, hated when she proved that she had some kind of power over him. He picked her up off the floor and slammed her into the bookshelf so hard, a couple books toppled to the floor.

"Ouch," she yelled. He pushed her chest first into the bookshelf and pressed his body against hers. His erection was growing, pressing hard into her skirt.

"I didn't tell you to stop," he snarled in her ear.

"Do you think I like it when you throw me around?" She challenged him. Her face was up against the bookshelf, her eyes couldn't see the gleam in his.

"I think you love it," Draco said, biting an earlobe. "I think you like it rough," He reached one hand into her blouse and began tugging at her nipple, melding it in his fingers. She didn't have a bra on. She had been waiting for him, not just studying.

"I think you like it when I play with you." His other had began unbuttoning her blouse, one by one.

"I think you want me to dominate you."

She didn't say anything, so he began to play with her, working his finger down her chest and into her slit.

He pressed the right button and she moaned hard. He stifled the sound with his own mouth. All the while his fingers were working magic all over her kneading and tugging and pulling.

"I want you inside me," she whimpered.

He ripped her panties down and entered her in the same motion. Hermione clutched at the shelf. She was wetter than she had ever been and he was harder than she had ever felt. She loved that she could do this to him. She being dominated. She loved when he threw her around and left marks on her skin. She loved when he took away her control and she loved how he got angry at her.

And it was his favorite thing to do, too. As much as he hated the whole situation afterwards, the only thing that was keeping him sane nowadays was the feel of Hermiones body up against his and the feel of himself inside of her. Nothing felt certain anymore, he didn't know which day would be his last. But he did know that when he asked her, she would come.

Draco grabbed her hips and moved backwards, bending Hermione over so she was clutching the shelf with both hands, whimpering with ever slam of his skin against hers. He reached around and felt the wetness dripping out of her.

"Draco," she moaned, "Draco, I want to come. Please."

The pleading in her voice made him stiffer than he thought possible. Who would have thought know-it-all Hermione would ever be at his mercy.

"Not yet," he whispered, starting to pluck at her swollen clit, "not yet, Granger."

Her legs were beginning to give way with every movement of his hands.

"Draco," she pleaded with him, her voice heavy with longing. He could feel himself starting to lose control. Just another minute.

"I said no, Granger." He slipped a finger into her ass and she let out a wail.

"Draco," she said, "Draco, I can't. I'm going to come."

With a moan, Hermiones legs began to shudder and her pussy throbbed around him. She screamed and whimpered as he kept pushing into her until finally he released himself. They both shuddered for a moment, or was it a minute, or an hour?

He pulled himself out of her slowly, savoring the look of her ass covered in his seed. She turned around and put her full weight on the bookshelf now. Her chest was heaving through her unbuttoned blouse, nipples still erect. He wanted to bite them, to put them in his mouth and play with them until she was screaming his name again. But he had to resist.

He buttoned his pants and re-did the belt. They were still around his hips. Hermione was still fully dressed too, he realized as she pulled her panties up and buttoned her shirt. He could still she her nipples hard under the thin material and smirked. She saw him staring. and pulled a sweater on.

"Don't look at me like that," she said.

"Like what?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Like you own me or something,"she said, "We're just fucking."

Draco's grey eyes turned to steel and he was in front of her in a second. He grabbed her hands and pulled them up over her head. She struggled against him.

"I do own you, mudblood," he whispered menacingly, dodging a well aimed kick. "You're my own personal fuck toy and you love it." He pressed his hand into her skirt, against her crotch. He knew she was slippery, wet and sticky from his cum inside her still-pulsing hole. He could start to feel himself stiffen again, thinking of the image of Hermione Granger begging to let her come. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, hard.

"Tomorrow midnight, prefects bathroom." He whispered into her ear.

And then, just as quickly as he touched her, he pulled back and began to stride out of the library. Hermione was still panting after he left.


	3. Prefect's Bathroom

Hermione looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace, 11:15. She had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room for over an hour now, waiting for the clock to strike midnight so she could make her excuses and make her way down to the prefects bathroom. But it seemed as if the clock was moving slower and slower every time she looked up at it. She looked back down at Advanced Rune Translation but she couldn't shake the image of a certain boy, the gleam of his naked body in the moonlight, the feel of his hands on her. She sighed, in frustration and in longing.

"That's it, I'm done with this essay," Ron said looking up from overdue homework. "Shall I do tonight's patrol, Hermione? You've been doing them all week."

"No," she answered him, a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "I can do tonight too."

He gave her a look and headed up the stairs. She thankful he wasn't insisting on patrolling himself. Harry didn't make a move though. He was still poring over that tattered old copy of Advanced Potion Making and didn't look like he was going to get up any time soon. Hermione let out a huff and looked back at the clock. 11:20.

She couldn't believe she had to wait 40 more minutes until she could be in Draco's arms again. All she could think of was his lips and his tongue and the way they seemed to find the right spot, every time.

"Stop it, Hermione," she thought to herself, "it's just sex. That's it."

Rough, earth-shattering, mind numbing, life-altering, addicting sex. She couldn't stay away from him and it was starting to get to her.

11:23.

Hermione slammed her book shut, causing Harry to look up at her.

"I'm going to take a shower before my patrol," she said, gathering her cloak from the chair and pulling it around her. "I can't concentrate."

"Are you feeling okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes following her as she strode to the portrait hole.

"I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth, pushing herself out of the portrait hole. She was not fine, nothing was fine. She was skipping out on perfect duties to go have sex with none other than Draco Malfoy. She felt so weak, but how could she not. Every time he fucked her, every time he touched her, every time he looked at her, she fell apart. He knew what she liked and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Out on the grounds, the big clock struck the half hour just as she stopped in front of the prefects bathroom. She had reached it faster than she had anticipated.

"Eagle eye," she whispered to the gargoyle, which sprang aside to let her in.

The bathroom was deserted, unsurprising at this time of night. She started stripping off her clothes and turned one of the elaborate taps, causing hot lavender colored water to fill the pool sized tub. The smell of it soothed her. She dipped into the water, wet her hair and slipped a hand in between her thighs. She needed some release now and she couldn't wait for Draco. It had been a while since she had had to touch herself. Draco had left her tender and sore and she could still feel a ghost of him inside of her as she rubbed herself. Slowly, she felt her muscles relax as tension built in her body. She was about to come when she heard a sound. There was someone behind the wall where the showers were. Blood rushed to Hermione's cheeks as she pulled a towel around herself and walked behind the wall to see who was intruding on her most private moment.

Draco's eyes flew open as soon as he heard her approaching. He was exactly as she had imagined, silver hair and silver muscles and dripping wet. He had been touching himself.

"You're early," they both said at the same time. She felt so weak for being unable to resist him and coming to the bathroom early. But Draco was here early too. He opened his mouth to say something, but she was not interested in anything he had to say. The minute they started talking and stopped fucking, everything would be ruined.

She dropped her towel and turned around, letting Draco savor the curves of her body before she jumped into the hot water. She heard the shower turn off and a splash next to her. His hands found her immediately and pulled her to him. She locked her legs around his waist and pulled his head down to meet hers.

He kissed her slowly at first. His tongue began to part her lips and found its way into her mouth. She let out a gasp. He backed into the wall of the tub and sat on the ledge. He slid his hands up under her thigh and pulled her legs apart so she was straddling him. She broke apart from him and shifted to sit more comfortably in his lap. In the process, her breasts grazed his face and his dick started to throb. She must have felt it because she thrust her chest into his face and grabbed hold of his dick at the same time.

The taste of lavender was actually quite pleasant to Draco, as he captured one of her breasts in his mouth. He pulled her hair with one hand, pulling her hair back and exposing her neck. Hermione moaned and he stiffened more in her hand. Her fingers were working some kind of magic on him, pushing and pulling and running her thumb over the most sensitive spots. He was getting harder and harder.

He flipped around and pushed Hermione out of the pool.

"Hey!" She protested, but he put an a across her thighs and flicked a tongue across her clit. She immediately quieted. He smiled to himself, he could silence Hermione Granger. Her pussy hair was dripping and she smelled of sex and lavender. It was a smell he didn't think he could ever get out of his head. He pulled her lips aside with his fingers and licked her again, from top to bottom. She moaned again and he smirked.

"Relax," he told her, pulling her closer to the edge of the pool, closer to his mouth. He threw her legs over his head and went to work. Not only did she smell amazing, she tasted delicious. He felt her moans reverberating through her whole body as he flicked his tongue in a circle around her. He inserted a finger into her slowly, and pulled it out even slower. She was velvet to his touch.

Her head fell back onto the floor and he knew she was loving every moment of this. He was too. She was taking up all of his thoughts during the day. Every time he entered the room of requirement to fulfill his mission, all he could think of was the feel of her hot pussy around him, the taste of her mouth, the way she sounded when she came.

It was the sound coming from Hermione now, she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Slowly he slid a finger into her again and pulled it out. Her hips pressed into his face. She was nearly there. He dipped his index finger into her pussy again and started stroking her spot. She moaned and he slipped his middle finger into her asshole. Hermione shuddered, her body clenched and let go. God she was so wet, but he could tell she had come just yet. He had to have her, now.

Draco pulled himself out of the pool and climbed astride her. He replaced his finger with his thick cock and Hermione let out a strangled gasp. She lifted her legs on his shoulders letting him get in deeper. The look in her eyes was lustful and longing, like she couldn't get enough of him. He realized with a shock, that this was the first time he had ever looked down on her face while he fucked her. Something about it made him kiss her, wrap his hands around hers and intertwine his fingers with hers as he pushed into her.

Hermione moaned through his kisses as Draco slid himself in and out of her. Something about tonight was different but Draco couldn't pinpoint what it was. With a surge of strength he bore into Hermione, feeling her tighten around him. He kissed her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come for me," he demanded and Hermione did what she had been wanting to do all day. Her eyes closed in bliss and she let go, let her body take over. He could feel her contracting and releasing around him but he was mesmerized by her face.

She was gushing around him and he didn't want to stop but he was getting close too. He started pumping harder, faster, deeper. Her moans began to mount again until finally she came again. This time she moaned his name. That was it, he poured himself into her, blinded with lust.

He collapsed on next to her and they panted together for a few moments until she slid into the water again. Draco sat up to watch. She let the water go over her head, wetting her hair so it stuck to her neck. The thought of her had made him so horny he had to come down to the prefects bathroom an hour early and take cold shower. He seemed to be having the same effect on her too, she had come down early as well.

He slipped into the water and found Hermione. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her ass was rubbing up against him, she put her hands on his and intertwined her fingers into them. He kissed her neck, making her arch back.

"Touch me, Draco," she said softly. She lifted both of his hands onto her breasts and lifted her lips to his. He ran her hard nipples through his fingers and his tongue found hers.

"Fuck me." It was barely a whisper. One of Draco's hands slipped under the water and between her thighs. She sighed as his fingers parted her lips and entered her.

"Like this?" He asked her, pumping his middle and ring fingers in and out of her. The heat from the tub had loosened her up and she moaned again as he bit her neck.

"I want you again," she said. Turning around, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back until he sat down on the ledge lining the tub. She lifted herself up and down onto him. Now it was his turn to moan as she moved faster and faster. His hands grabbed her ass to push himself deeper into her. Hermione moaned and threw her arms around his neck and heaved her breasts into his face. He smirked against her as his hands trailed over her ass under the water.

"I'm going to come," she breathed trying to fight the orgasm coming on. "I want you to come with me, Draco."

He couldn't hold on any longer. As soon as she said his name, he buried himself inside of her and let go. He could hear her soft wet moan and feel her tighten around him. She fell against his shoulder and they both caught their breathe. Finally Hermione pulled herself up. She walked over to the towel rack and grabbed one. Draco was watching her.

"Tomorrow at 11?" He asked as she began drying her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled, "By the lake."

She turned and whipped the towel around her, but he could still see his cum spilling down her thighs.


	4. By the Lake

Hermione got to the lake exactly seven minutes late. She had timed it almost perfectly. Five minutes would have been too predictable and she couldn't wait more than ten before heading out of Gryffindor tower. The lake was surrounded by the Hogwarts grounds on one side and the Forbidden Forest on the other. This left little hidden clearings around the lake, sections of smooth rock covered by the trees. They overlooked the lake and the castle, but completely obscured from view, unless you knew where to look.

Draco was already there when Hermione arrived. He stood on the edge of the water, looking up at the sky. She tiptoed up to him, and snaked her arms around his waist, untucking his shirt and slipping her hands underneath.

"Hello," he said in a soft low growl. Hermione felt his hard abs and trailed her hands up his chest. He was so warm and comfortably hairy. His arms reached down and around to her ass.

"I almost thought you weren't coming," Draco growled again.

"I'll come," Hermione said, pressing her forehead against his back, "whenever you tell me to." He smelled of the Forest, of damp grass and musk. It was a scent she wasn't likely to forget. He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. There she was, back again, just for him.

"Don't make me fucking wait again," he said menacingly. Then he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

She undid his belt and let his pants drop to the ground. Her fingers skimmed over his most sensitive parts, coaxing him to stand to full attention. Draco stepped out of his pants and backed Hermione into one of the trees on the edge of the clearing.

She threw a leg around his hip and tried to break the kiss to take a breath but he seized a handful of her hair. He kissed her fierce and wanting, tugging at her hair, squeezing the sensitive spot right under her thigh. She squirmed against him and giggled against his mouth. A moan escaped her lips when his hand moved from her thigh, dipped between her legs, and reached under her top. His skin touched hers and Draco realized how warm she was. Hermione shivered at his icy touch, he must have been outside for a while. He snapped the clasps of Hermione's blouse, exposing her slowly from the bottom up. She shrugged the shirt off of her shoulders and let it fall. Her breasts were out and before Draco could help himself, his mouth was already on her left nipple, running his tongue over it, pulling at it with his teeth.

He grabbed her by the hips and knelt in front of her. She lifted her foot up onto his shoulder so that he could see under the skirt. She hadn't bothered to put on panties, just like she couldn't be bothered with a bra. He put his head under her skirt and tasted the sweet juice between her thighs. She was already so wet for him. She moaned and Draco responded, licking her harder. He found her clit with his tongue and began to suck on it lightly. It was hard enough to make her start to pant, but not intense enough to make her come immediately. Draco held her there for a full minute, she was right where he wanted her. Her moans grew and her hands swept through his silver hair.

Slowly, he pulled himself back from her and sat down on the rock overlooking the lake. "Come here," he ordered. She let her skirt fall before she lowered herself into his lap. They were both warm now. Hermione intertwined her fingers into Draco's and arched her neck back to kiss him deeply. She guided his hands to her breasts.

Something was stirring in Draco's heart, a kind of longing he hadn't felt for a long time. He picked up her nipple and began kneading it between two fingers. She let out a moan but he stopped her, inserting two fingers into her mouth before she could make a sound. Hermione looked up at Draco as she sucked on his fingers and he looked down at her hungrily. He continued to play with her nipple as he moved his hand, wet now, between Hermione's legs. Goosebumps raised on her skin again in anticipation. She felt him on her clit and let her head roll back onto his shoulder as he began to rub her in circles.

Hermione felt the tension build. He didn't show any signs of stopping. He starting moving faster and faster, finally dipping his wet fingers into her pussy. Draco was surprised at how hot she was around his fingers. He pushed deeper but still she tried to hold herself together, until finally he nibbled on her neck. She couldn't help but to cry out in ecstasy.

"Shhh," he said, roughly covering her mouth with a hand as he continued to move, fiercer and harder. Each time his fingers passed in and out of her, his thumb brushed against her clitoris. Hermione couldn't think, she could only feel him. His erection pressing against her back, the magic of his fingers between her legs, their hearts beating madly. Her eyes looked at him pleadingly and he finally consented and sent her into an orgasm with a final thrust. Hermione threw her weight back into Draco and she came into his hand, covering it in her wetness.

Draco bent his legs and Hermione straddled them, her back still to him. She slid him inside of herself. Draco leaned back and watched as Hermione began to move up and down. He wanted to watch her come again. She moved slowly at first, taking his dick out and then enveloping it again within her folds, sighing each time it entered her. He grabbed her hair and she started to move faster, like the gesture was a spoken command. They landed on all fours, her ass slapping against his thighs. He pulled harder on her hair and bit down on her shoulder.

"Harder," she moaned and Draco answered by pressing a finger into her. He felt her tighten about him and felt his own erection quiver.

Draco pulled Hermione into him by her abdomen and held her while they both came. He loved the way his warm seed felt inside of her. Loved to see how it mixed with her own wetness and dripped out when she finally released him. He was dying to taste her again but, for now, he collapsed onto the ground and lay next to her.

The moonlight kissed the tops of her breasts and the small swell of flesh above her sex. It was all he could do not to flip her over and have her again and again. He longed for her, even when she was right next to him, he longed to hold her in his arms. It was incredible how intimately they'd gotten to know each other in the last weeks.

She slid herself under his arm and curled into him. He took in her flowery scent, then looked back into the dark sky and frowned. Hermione was his anesthetic, a temporary release.

"If someone told me last year that I'd be fucking you," Hermione started, "I would think they'd been Imperiused."

Draco smiled at that and turned to face her.

"You're beautiful," Draco said, slipping a hand under her bushy hair. He saw the slightest blush creep into her cheeks as he kissed her forehead.

"You're not too bad yourself," she giggled, running a hand across his abs. He laughed and pulled her on top of him. They kissed softly and Draco cupped a hand against Hermione's ass. She lay her head against his chest as he played with her hair. She could hear the beating of his heart, steady and true.

Suddenly, Hermione's heart began to race. Something was stirring in her too, something she had never felt before, and it terrified her. A breeze blew around them, and suddenly Hermione realized how naked she was, how vulnerable. Her nipples hardened in embarrassment.

She pulled away from Draco and stood up, "I have to go."

"Now?" He asked, sitting up as she started pulling on her clothes by the tree.

"I just... I have to." This wasn't love she was feeling, she was sure of it. She was feeling guilt. For hurting Ron, guilty for going behind everyone's back, guilty for leading Draco down this dark path. And the shame that she was starting to fall for him. There was no way he could ever be in love with her, was there? They could never be together. It would be the end of everything they knew. And anyway, Draco did not love her, he could not. No, she had to get away.

But even as she pushed aside the branches to get back to the castle, she heard Draco's voice. "Room of Requirement, midnight tomorrow." And before she could even think, she found herself agreeing to meet him. And with that she fled back to the castle.


	5. Room of Requirement

**[Authors Note: This is a rewrite of the Room of Requirement chapter. The first version I posted sucked!]**

The task of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet was proving to be much more difficult than Draco had imagined. For a plan that had been inspired by Montague, it was proving very difficult indeed.

Draco thought he heard a something outside but the sound was drowned out as the clock chimed 12.

He cast an Invisibility spell over the Cabinet as the chiming from the clock ceased. A scream pierced the air. Draco sprinted out of the door to see what had happened.

Hermione was leaning against the wall across from the Room. For a split second Draco thought everything was fine but then he noticed that her blouse was ripped open and her wand was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere and pinned Hermione to the wall by her hair.

She screamed out in denial and tried to fight him off but the guy was a foot taller than Hermione and much stronger. He pulled her hair down to force her mouth upwards. He kissed her.

Draco lunged, grabbing the guy by around the neck and yanking him away from Hermione. He could barely see through his anger, but he recognized Cromwell, a 5th year Slytherin prefect.

Cromwell was massive, but Draco was bigger. Before he knew it, he had punched Cromwell in the face. Blood spouted from Cromwells nose. For a moment. he looked confused, but then his fist met with Draco's jaw. Draco toppled over and now Cromwell was on top of him. His fist smashed against Draco's head. But in addition to being bigger, Draco was also stronger and smarter. He avoided Cromwell next punch and grabbed him around the neck to pull him down. He punched Cromwell in the face, again and again until blood was spurting from his mouth, his lips, his teeth. Draco had forgotten that he had a wand, all he wanted to do was beat this kid unconscious. He was about to land a final blow when Hermione yelled something.

A blue light flashed between the boys and they both went flying. Cromwell landed hard against the wall, and thudded to the ground, unconscious.

Draco hit the opposite wall and the wind was knocked out of him as he fell.

Hermione and Draco's eyes met. Both were cold steel. Draco was the first to speak.

"What the fuck, Hermione." He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione gave Draco an incredulous look as he stood up gingerly. He approached her, wincing as he felt his bruised chin.

"You were about to kill the kid, I had to do something!" She said furiously, buttoning her blouse back together and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Draco came closer, "I wasn't going to kill him, but I'm also not going to just watch someone else touching you."

A heat shot through Hermione but she couldn't tell whether it was lust for Draco or fury towards him. Nowadays they were one and the same.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Draco. I can take care of myself. And I don't need you to defend me." She turned to leave before she did or said something else stupid in front of him.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm and pressed his forehead against hers. His lips were millimeters from hers. They were so close, she moved to kiss him but he moved back instead. He pushed her up against the wall, not as Cromwell had done, but slowly and gently. His fingers caressed the exposed skin of her waist, raising goosebumps there. The unwelcome heat flared between her thighs again and in her cheeks. She saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't touch me," she said, but did nothing to stop him. True to form, Draco ignored her. He intertwined his fingers into her hair and pulled her into him. Their lips finally met, sweetly but desperately. He pinned her arms above her, and began kissing her neck. She could smell his sweat. His adrenaline was pumping from the fight. She felt his hardness press against her stomach. That strange mixture of lust and loathing coursed through Hermiones veins.

She had almost reached the Room of Requirement when Cromwell jumped her. He had started harassing her at the beginning of the corridor, mocking her eagerness in class, mocking her voice and how she walked. When he called her Mudblood, she finally turned and cast a Liplock hex on him. That had just made him angry. He wrestled Hermiones wand out of her hand and ripped her shirt in retaliation.

She was grateful that Draco had been there to help her. Cromwell was strong and she was weak when she was wandless. But she couldn't bear the fact that she needed Dracos help. It was killing her that he rescued her. All she wanted to do was go back up to the dormitories and lick the wounds to her pride. But whatever he was doing to her next right now was making her wet.

She sighed as Draco pulled her skirt up, slowly, hesitantly. The heat between Hermiones legs grew as Draco caressed her, lightly passing his fingers over her most private areas. Hermione tried to fight his touch, but Draco could feel the wet spot forming on her panties.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered in her ear, before taking her earlobe in between his teeth.

Her heart was pounding, but she shook her head.

With his other hand, he pulled his own pants down, still slowly, testing the waters. He wanted her, bad. Hermione threw a leg around his waist and he bent down a little to enter her.

In one stroke, he buried himself inside of her so quickly, it made her breathless.

"You are mine, Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear. She could hear his hunger in his voice.

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy." She moaned each word as he pushed into her again and again, deeper than she had ever thought possible.

"That's right," Draco said, lifting Hermione up against the wall, "Fuck me."

Automatically, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped a hand into her panties and ran his fingers down her slick slit. She shuddered but didn't give in. He started exploring her sex with his fingers, until he found what he was looking for. He placed just the slightest amount of pressure on her most sensitive area. Something surged through Hermione, she was close to the edge.

"Tell me Hermione," he said, "Has anyone ever fucked you like I do?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was the only person who could make her feel this way. As punishment, he pushed into her clit just a bit harder. Her legs were beginning to shake but her orgasm was still out of reach.

He pinched the flesh of her clit and, with a sudden cry, Hermione came harder than she ever had in her life. And Draco came with her, gasping as he thrust one into her last time. They both leaned against the wall for support.

"Fuck," Hermione moaned, guiding Draco out from her tender sex. She tried to get out from underneath him, but he held her fast to the wall and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened with Cromwell." He said, piercing her with his grey eyes.

"Why, does it bother you?" She laughed, pulling herself free to tug clothes into place. She realized she was still fully dressed, somehow. But she felt completely naked with Draco glaring at her.

Standing outside the Room of Requirement, the room in which he was betraying everyone, Draco knew that there was no possibility of them ending up together. When he started fucking her, she was never supposed to be anything to him. Just a physical release of the burden he was carrying. But seeing Cromwell on her just made him see red. And he was serious, if anyone ever touched her like that again, they were dead. He surprised himself with the amount of rage he felt just thinking about Cromwell's hands on her.

"I told you," he said, unblinkingly, "you're mine, Hermione. If I ever see another guy touch you again, I will kill him."

Hermione's jaw almost dropped open in surprise as he turned his back and started walking away. She certainly wasn't expecting him to act like that.

"Meet me by the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow." She shouted after him

And he agreed.


	6. Quidditch Stadium

At night, the Hogwarts grounds were nearly silent. There were the occasional creaks and calls from the Forbidden Forest and, on some nights, even the centaurs could be heard. Tonight was balmy and cool, fitting for the end of April, the first inkling of spring turning to summer. Tonight fervent moans could be heard coming from the Quidditch pitch.

Draco and Hermione were tangled in each other, under the bleachers of the Quidditch Stadium. Draco was holding Hermione up against a support beam as he pounded into her. He buried his nose into her mane of hair and took in the scent of grass. She moaned as he pushed into her, harder and harder. She had been yearning for this all week. He could feel her beginning to shake and held her closer while he slipped one of his fingers into her asshole. She screamed out in surprise, and came all over him. With her pussy pulsing and the warm gush around him, he finally took his pleasure inside of her, too.

"God, I love your pussy," Draco said as they both came down from the high. He ran a hand over her clit as he pulled himself out of her, making her moan involuntarily, which then made her laugh.

Hermione was covered in sweat, her shirt was ripped and her bra was pulled down haphazardly. Her pants and underwear were scattered, not far away. Her hair was three times it's normal size from the humidity and full of grass but she could not recall a time she was ever this happy.

Giggling, she fell to the ground, pulling Draco down with her. She climbed astride him. He took in all of her, floating above him in the moonlight. Her massive mane of hair, twinkling eyes, perfect breasts, nipples hard. He caressed her legs, feeling his way from her milky white thighs to her ass, round and soft.

"When did you get so sexy?" he asked her, running his hands along her legs. She giggled and it made his heart flutter uncomfortably in his chest.

"When did you turn into such a horndog?" she asked him, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"I've always been this way," he answered, looking into her eyes, loving the way she was moving on top of him. "It's you who's the horny one."

He wasn't wrong. They had fucked three times in the last two hours. Her pussy was still aching, but she couldn't help but want more. The days were growing more and more insidious and neither of them knew when they would see each other again. Sure, they made plans, but tensions on both sides were running high.

"You're right," she teased, "I'm sure this much sex must really be an inconvenience for you. Maybe I need someone new to play with." she trailed off.

Without warning, Draco grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down until her forehead was touching his. He held her there for a breathe before he flipped her underneath him.

"Hey!" She cried out. He covered her mouth with his, drowning out her protests. His lips moved with hers, fervently like they had been apart for years, not mere minutes. Hermione's heart sped up to keep tempo with Draco's. His hands were everywhere at once. In her hair, on her waist, grabbing her ass, squeezing her nipples, pushing her legs apart.

Draco's head disappeared between her thighs, she smelled of summer and sex. The scent made him go hard instantly. He kissed the insides of her thighs as he massaged her. Slowly, he pulled back the soft flesh that covered her sensitive swollen bud. Just one lick made her shudder.

Draco smiled, this was going to be fun. He licked her slowly, favoring her taste, feeling each shiver run through her body. He began to move faster and her shivers started coming quicker, responding to his touch. But just as she was about to come, he stopped. He repeated this, bringing her to the precipice of pleasure and withholding it. Giving her time to calm down, but not enough to let her relax all the way.

She was getting more and more worked up. She wanted to scream in frustration, but she didn't want to give him the pleasure. He would suddenly slip a finger into her wanting hole, but remove it just as quickly. Every time she felt an orgasm coming, Draco tormented her and took it away.

"Don't stop," she couldn't help but whimper, finally, through clenched teeth. "Goddamn it Draco, don't fucking stop."

He smiled to himself again, he was not ready to give in quite yet. He took his finger out from her warm, wet pussy and licked her again. He started slowly again and moved quickly. Her pussy throbbed with longing and he felt her thighs go slick. Again, he dipped a finger into her, pulling out suddenly, and dipping it in again, until he could feel her body tighten. She was almost ready to release, almost ready to come. But he moved away from her at that exact moment.

She screamed in frustration, "Fuck, Draco!"

He laughed at her weakness, "Say you need me."

He had expected her to hesitate, to roll her eyes at him. She didn't. Instead she looked right at him.

"I need you, Draco Malfoy. I fucking need you." Her voice was deep and throaty.

Her smile had vanished. The way she said his name had changed. She did need him. She needed him to cum. She needed him to be happy. She needed him to be herself.

Draco's smile had vanished too. He lifted Hermione's arms above her and pushed himself all the way into her. She cried out in pleasure, scratching his back. She could feel every inch of him inside of her, going deeper, harder, rougher, with each movement. She stifled her moans, not wanting him to take her pleasure away again. But he didn't. He pressed into her, again and again, hitting her G-spot with ever pass. Until, she came, violently, fiercely. Her nails dug into his bare back and her voice rang out clearly through the grounds. He clapped a hand onto her mouth and pounded into her even harder. Feeling her bucking beneath him was what finally pushed him over the edge. He came into her, his orgasm almost as violently as hers. They kissed again, lips smashing and teeth grinding against each other, riding out their respective orgasms.

Then, finally completely sated, he fell next to her. She laid herself across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and without another word, they fell asleep.

Draco didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke up. Sun was streaming through the Quidditch hangings, turning everything a weird shade of red. Hermione was still spread across his chest. He lifted his head up to look at her. She looked so peaceful and calm. Who was this quiet innocent girl? He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The movement woke her up.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Draco, the second was the red light. She bolted upright.

"We stayed out all night?" Panic grabbed her. She stood and looked around fervently, collecting her clothes strewn through the grass.

"Fuck!" Hermione whispered, pulling clothes on as quickly as she could, "Gryffindor has Quidditch practice! Fuck, Draco, what are we going to do? They can't find us here. God, Harry, Ron-"

Her words died out as Draco grabbed her by the hair again and pulled his mouth to meet hers. She pushed him backwards.

"Can you not!" She yelled at him, spitting.

"Relax, Hermione, no one is going to see us. Will pull your shit together?"

She looked at him enraged, but he smirked at her as he pulled on his pants.

"You go out and watch the practice. Potter and Weasley will think you were waiting for them. They don't need to know the real reason." He pulled his shirt on now.

Voices were approaching and Hermione buttoned the last part of her shirt. She was just about to dip out through the hangings when Draco's hand clasped hers and turned her around. His lips met hers and he pinned her against one of the beams.

"Let me go!" Hermione whispered hoarsely, "We can't do this again."

He pulled her closer to him by her waist, "The Hog's Head. Next Hogsmeade weekend."

The voices outside were getting louder. She tried to struggle out of his clutches but he held her tighter.

"You're not going anywhere until you agree," he said.

"Fine!" she said, "I'll meet you at the Hog's Head."

He released her, back into the real world.


End file.
